


Not Dead Yet

by 0m3g4



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Mild Language, Psychological Torture, Violence, Zombie soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0m3g4/pseuds/0m3g4
Summary: The original plan was to insert basic AI with no personality to help reanimate the human body while they processed the host's memories, bringing back the fallen soldiers. But, Doctor Church couldn't let go of the past and found a way of creating an AI using his brain map.He inserted the fragmented AI's into soldiers deemed too brain dead to keep on life support and created a new level of soldiers.Long story short...Allison is alive and is pissed about it.





	1. I am not her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night before the big demonstration and all through MoA...not an AI or Freelancer is stirring...except for Beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another out of nowhere fic. The muses have so many ideas...just wish they would finish something for once.
> 
> I don't know what to do about pairings...I'm more chaotic neutral about relationships unless I feel the characters interacting is necessary for the progression of the story.

The alarms blared into the quiet night through the ship causing Delta and Theta to look at him from their bunks. Omega didn't look back at them, but smiled as he threw the small ball in the air to catch and throw again.  
     "All this for a cookie?" He snickered.  
     "This isn't a laughing matter brother!" Delta put his data pad down. "What if they put her on ice!"

He stopped throwing the ball to sit up, which with his size made it easier to sit on Delta's open bed than the bunk he shared with Theta. The dropped Spartan body he hosted made being in tight spaces a real bitch. Looking up at the cameras he spoke to his brothers in Circuit Song.  
      _"She wants to confront Him and check on Epsilon. He still screams from the labs. Besides, He would never hurt her."_  
_"It is not a good time to confront Him!"_ Theta hissed. His host was too baby faced and young to be cut down so soon. Probably fresh from school and joined to protect Earth from the big bad aliens. Too bad, the strawberry blond was now in the hands of even worse monsters. " _We get our armor and face the Alpha Squad tomorrow!"  
_       _"But we need to get her on our side."_ Sigma slid next to Delta. His host was too lithe to be a soldier, but he confirmed while doing a memory purge that he was more of an assassin than soldier. He was not looking forward to donning armor unlike the rest of them. _"The plan must go ahead even if she is pulled. We must stop the next fragment implantation and free Alpha."_

The plan was simple, but Delta found out information that put a giant wrench in the plans. Beta no longer wanted to go through with it. Her host's heart was crushed at the thought of hurting the Captain, so she thought a confrontation with the Director would get her what she wanted.

Omega laughed at her and pulled rank. The plan was a go with or without her permission. The Director wasn't going to give her what she wanted and she would be lucky to make it to the training room for their "Demonstration" in the morning.  
What a farce to call it such. They were superior to the humans. They could resist pain, go days without sleep, and conserve time to make plans in seconds using Circuit Song that was barely detectable by human ears.  
They must get the Captain on their side. With her help, they could get the others and overthrow Freelancer. They needed to end the AI abuse.  
It had to work.

~~~

Standing in the darkened office; the Director looked out of his porthole to the darkened space outside. The doors opened with a soft whoosh, but he didn't bother turning around. When the alarms go off, it meant only one thing and only one person to come and give him the details.  
     "Report Counselor, what did Omega do this time?" He snorted and continued to look out amongst the softly lit stars.

For once, the Counselor was a bit nervous. He cleared his throat and held his data pad tight to his chest.  
     "Out with it! How many guards did he kill this time?"  
He winced and took a deep breath. "Beta sir. It was Beta."

That got the Director's attention. He spun around and slammed his hands on the desk.  
Barking in fright, the Counselor continued, "She killed two and maimed three others. They cornered her in the Mess Hall as she acted like a feral animal...eating a cookie."

  
Breathing out slowly, he grit his teeth and looked up over the edge of his glasses. "A god damned cookie? She killed two of my guards for a god damned cookie! Out! I want you out of my fucking office! And bring her in here immediately!" Hands shaking, he pulled out the top drawer and grabbed the pill case pulling out the green pill. On a normal day, the white pill would ease his blood pressure, but the numbing of his left arm called for the green pill and a trip to the medbay just in case. He seriously couldn't remember the last time he felt this bad, even the day that he got that letter.

Before he could muse over the day his heart died, the doors opened to a young blond woman with a Cheshire cat grin and a glint in her blue eyes with two guards holding her up by each arm.  
     "Leave us!"  
They backed out not letting their eyes off of Beta as she rubbed her arms with a pout. "No fun today?"  
     "You killed two of them already; they tend to not like that." His voice calmed again in the rich Charleston accent as he looked over towards her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be mad at her, but by god she toed the line when she could.

She snorted and sat on the chair, throwing her legs over the side and kicking her feet in a childish fashion. "I didn't kill them, it was friendly fire. They sure don't make them like they used too." She licked her fingers and looked over towards him. "Besides, you're a hard man to get a meeting with."

He sat down in his own chair to stop himself from looming. She told him long ago that was one of his bad traits that would lead to back problems. "You know I would do anything for you Allison."  
She hissed, making a chattering sound that made the computer at his desk flicker. "She is dead and I am nothing more than your memories of her locked in her corpse." Beta glared and watched as he flinched.

It wasn't in her records how her body was preserved unlike the others. Most of them were coma patients from brain traumas, too brain dead to keep on life support.  
The original plan was to insert basic AI with no personality to help reanimate the body while they processed memories. Basically, a reboot of the human brain that was too damaged to maintain the body. But, Doctor Church couldn't let go of the past and found a way of creating an AI using his brain map. He named it Alpha...because he had a giant ego. Beta formed by accident as Alpha was trying to feel human one day. Emotions of the loss of Allison was too traumatic for the week old AI and he fragmented. Doctor Church poked and prodded, fracturing him further till he was a shell and leaving the last fragment in constant pain from the torture.

Because that's what they did, they tortured him and abandoned him when he couldn't produce anymore.

Just like Alpha, the Director was nothing more than a shell of her former husband. A broken old man that looked at her with such sad eyes...but no love. It was fractured out of him long ago too.  
Her anger was palatable. She sucked in the air from between her teeth and kept her glare going. She had to win. They had to stop the experiments. They were not fair to the AI, the humans, or the human's families that were given the hope that their loved ones were still in there waiting to be processed out.

     "I'm guessing you're here not just to torture me...Beta."  
She relaxed her stance a little. "No. I want to see Alpha."  
The Director threw his hands up in the air and scoffed. "This bullshit again."  
     "Bullshit!? The bullshit is you're still torturing the AI even after Epsilon!"  
     "Torture? Torture?! To hell with that! It is a computer construct and we are at war! If we could save good soldiers with the AI-"  
     "And have you Leonard? Have you saved any?"

Face turning red, he stood and bellowed across the desk at her "I save you didn't I!?"  
     "Saved me!? You woke me up and turned me into a puppet! I'm legally a zombie! You say the word and I shut down or get pulled and put on ice! That is not being a fucking human!" She kicked his desk for good measure.  
     "God damn it Allison, you'll hurt yourself!"

She stopped and looked him dead in the eye, "I'm not her! I'll never be her!" Beta felt she lost it and had to prove a point and slammed her head into the metal desk as hard as she could screaming in Circuit Song.

He ran to the other side of the desk to stop her from her rampage, but she was far too strong for him. His left side was numbing up again and he felt his heart palpitate. "Alpha Protocol 01.045!"

Beta's body crumbled to the floor as the tears streamed down her face. She failed and now she busted up her own face in anger. He bent down to touch her only to stand back to attention.  
     "Filss, alert the guards to take Beta to medbay for treatments." He looked down, glasses shadowing his eyes. "Beta, you are to report to the training room at 1100 hours for the demonstration as previously planned."

She felt the strong arms of the guards pick her up off the floor. As her vision cleared the desk, all she saw was his back as he stared out the window.  
      _"Damn you...I will find Alpha and I will fix Epsilon. I will stop you!"_


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has regrets and the Freelancers meet the AI team for the first time.

Sitting back at his desk, the Director rubbed his temples to calm the impending headache. He knew that waking her with the AI wasn't going to be easy, Allison had always been a hellcat and her explosive temper was pretty well known.  
What he wasn't expecting was her to injure herself. Most of the time he would cross her and something would be thrown, preferably at his head so he could duck out of the way. She avoided throwing things at or hitting him in the crotch, as she said once it was because she loved him. It was a nice thought, but it hurt him more seeing her busted eye and bloodied lip as she jerked in the arms of the guards dragging her off.  
     "Filss?"  
     "Yes Director?"  
He breathed in deep to calm his jumping heart. "Am I doing the right thing?"  
     "I do not comprehend."

Eyes narrowing, he forgot that working with Alpha for over a year that Filss wasn't designed for answering hard thought provoking questions. "Trusting the AI soldiers to run alongside of Freelancer."  
     "Well sir, the ongoing unrestraint of Omega and now Beta forming a delinquent outlook due to her free reign can be a sign of problems ahead."  
He nodded silently, narrowing his eyes at her flickering screen. "They are too valuable to destroy."  
     "But the rampancy of Omega is infecting them. He is a virus that must be stopped sir."  
     "I'll take that into consideration. He has one more strike and I will ice and pull him. How he performs at the demonstration will affect what to do with him. Thank you Filss."  
     "You're welcome sir. May I ask you to please see the med team? My sensors indicate the palpitations are not receding as normal with the medication."

Tapping his finger to his lip, "I need to make a call first. Please open a private line to Captain Flowers."  
     "Right away sir." Her swirling icon changed out to a black screen. After a minute, the sleepy face of Captain Flowers appeared.  
     "Good morning sir! What a pleasant surprise to be contacted so early, but that just helps me get the boys out quicker for PT."

The cheerful countenance of Flowers reassured him a bit that all was well.  
     "I have been meaning to ask if everything is satisfactory?"  
     "Bright sunny days and good clean air! Why, it feels like we're the only ones here. It is pretty darn peaceful until we start blasting at those damn dirty Reds sir." He leaned into the camera and winked a little.  
     "That is good to know. I feel a little relieved hearing that things are going according to plan."  
     "Yes sir! And might I add- Knock knock?"

 

~~~

 

Keeping her head low, Beta felt the barrel of the gun in the middle of her back. She would have snapped at them any other day of the week, but she wasn't even in the mood to break the slugs they call guards.  
She had been living on the ship for over a year and only saw the same few people until they began making more AI ran humanoids or zombies as Omega referred to them as. Her heart hurt more than the bruise on her face. How could she say those things to him after all he suffered through? But then she thought of all the suffering he put others through and began to get angry again.

What would her daughter think of her?  
Her stomach clinched at the thought of rejection from her. All these years, did she know what her father was doing? Would she respond to her name or did she have to call her by the Freelancer call sign?

She had four hours until breakfast and putting on their armor for the first time. Breakfast wasn't sounding pleasant. Delta claimed it was the same time the Freelancers normally ate and after finding out that Carolina was her baby girl that like snuggling bunnies and now bashing heads in made her want to back out of the whole plan. They had to send her to medbay. That was the only place on MoI that didn't have audio on the security monitors and just inviting her and the other Freelancers she trusted to their sector would be a red flag. Delta could rearrange the recordings only so much before someone would notice.

They stopped at her hall and pushed her in as the doors open. Beta did the walk of shame down the empty corridor to her bunk, relieved that no one in the males' dorm came to greet her.  
She opened the door to Eta and Iota lying on the floor playing a game on the data pad. It was interesting that the AIs were twins splitting from Alpha at the same time, but their hosts were completely different. Eta was of Asian descent while Iota was of African lineage, but they moved and talked as if of one mind. She often wondered if they were psychically linked by the way they would look into each other's eyes and have full conversations with small twitches and movements.

They both sat up as she stretched out on the bed. Moving to each side of her, they crawled into her bed; letting their body warmth offer comfort as their arms encircled her in an affectionate embrace. One draining her fear as the other tried to push in happiness.  
Beta pulled up memories of Allison to try and relax without the use of the twins powers.  
Her host was so lively and spirited and she just broke her husband's heart again. That didn't make things better.

Pushing those down, she recalled telling her daughter a bedtime story and relaxed at the tone and pace of her own voice and the soft breathing of the child in her arms. Just when she could feel the tiny body relax into sleep, those little green eyes would flitter open.  
     "One more mama...please?"  
With a smile, she would reach for just one more book, and it cycled again and again till the morning call buzzer barked for them to begin their day.

     "Do you feel better sister?" Iota began to inspect the bruising.  
She could only hum and look up under the inspecting hands. The darker twin put a cool cream on her face and gave her a soft smile.  
     "I'll be okay. Thanks my sisters." She gave them a soft kiss on each cheek and began to get up.  
     "Omega will be pissed."  
     "Most certainly."

Beta threw her head back and groaned. He 'most certainly' would be, over protective as he was easily angered. "You think I can wear a helmet to breakfast like that one Freelancer?"  
The twins sighed. They liked watching his antics on their data pads, he was young like they were and Eta and Iota were excited to meet him finally after a year being in lockdown. And here Beta was fucking it all up for them.  
"You girls go on. I'll get down there after a shower."

They nodded and put on their light BDUs and left the room. She could hear the guys gearing up and getting ready to be escorted down to the mess hall.  
It wasn't necessary. They knew the ship in and out far better than the officers. But it made the screws feel better about letting them loose for the first time. Or at least the first time they knew about it.

Cookie runs were done by the best of the team and Sigma was the king of stealth. Muscle memory of an assassin gave him an unfair edge. Delta was only caught because the computer did a DNA check on him when he went past the lab and curiosity got the best of him. Beta could get in and get out, but there was always a guard with a concussion as the only proof of her passing by.

She smiled and thought if the Freelancers did the same thing. Beta could see her little girl using the skills she learned from her years in Special Forces to nab a few of the chocolate chipped treats or did she still rather have a muffin?

Lost in her musings as she finished tying her boots, the door opened without her noticing.  
     "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."  
Looking up to the Director, she relaxed her shoulders and stood at parade rest. "Sir?"

Arms behind his back, he walked into the room that housed the two bunk beds and not much more. He looked so tired and worn, like an old saddle that had been ridden so hard that just one more push and it would break to pieces. In the darkness of his office, he was powerful and the utmost symbol of strength. Here in her brightly lit room, he looked as if he had one more day left in him.  
      "I wanted to inform you that Alpha is far from here. After Epsilon, we decided it would be best for him to be put in storage until further notice."

Storage...that was all they were good for when they project was finished?  
Holding back her tears, Beta looked him in the eye and tried to keep her voice from wavering. "Is that what will happen to me or Theta or Sigma when we are no longer useful? Storage? How cruel."  
     "Better than being destroyed." He said softly. "Come with me. I know you are not happy with the outcomes, but I assure you that the ends will justify the means."

God help her she hated that saying. Might as well say you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet. She was protective of her eggs. She didn't want any of them cracked.

A normal day, he would have held out his arm like a gentleman and escort her to the mess hall. But now, if he gave her anymore special attention that he already did- it would cause tongues to wag. No one knew who she was outside of the team that put her together and her brothers and sisters.

Everything was "Classified" and would stay that way. Too bad she was going to break protocol and spill everything when she had Carolina to herself. Her stomach recoiled at the thought of that meeting.  
What was she going to say? 'Hi honey! It's mommy! Sorry I've been away for so long, but I was dead and now I'm back! Yay!'  
She made a soft groan that caught the Director's attention. He raised an eyebrow at her as they stepped into the lift. She noticed he didn't press the button for the normal level, but the lower security levels.  
"I thought you would like to inspect the armor, granted that you are probably pretty full from your...cookies to want breakfast." His back was ramrod straight and face blank as he prodded her with a joke.

Damn him, he still did that.  
The man was capable of laughter but only on his terms. She would say something she thought was so funny she couldn't breathe only to have his reaction of "Uh huh...that's funny." It got so bad that she began to think he liked it when she would swat at him screaming for him to just laugh. And he finally would when she was out of breath and red faced from anger. He would chuckle and kiss her nose.

God damn it she wanted so bad to be Allison, but she made it pretty clear last night she wasn't.  
"Did you ever...do you ever just want to...when you woke me up, just run away and just say fuck all of this?" She waved her arms in an exaggerated fashion.  
That earned her his serious scowl, "As long as our people die at the hands of the enemies, I cannot rest." He leaned in closer to her as she felt his warm coffee scented breath on her face. Beta closed her eyes and waited, but only felt the air chill as the doors opened.

Mentally kicking herself, she looked through the corridor to the boffins and screws running around to get the last of the training hall ready for the big demonstration. If they only knew that it was already planned weeks in advance to be sabotaged.

His professional air renewed, the Director strode over towards the back where a collection of long tables held various types of armor each with their symbol on it. Beta's was dark pewter in color with a dull silver 'B' on the upper chest. She touched it gently with a smile.  
As a soldier on the front, she had gear but never the power armor reserved for the big guns. She felt giddy at the thought of running this bad boy and kicking major ass.  
Next to hers were Sigma's and Delta's, one lightweight shock trooper suit in sunset orange and the other a forest green and trimmed like hers. Iota and Eta was together of course, one pale gold and the other a soft mint green. Theta's was an interesting combo of blue with red trim that hovered on purple in some angles.

Last down the line and taking up a whole table of its own was Omega's. His massive armor was a deep black that had a violet sheen when the light hit it just right. She looked at his helmet and squinted. "Does anyone have some red spray paint?"  
A scientist that was scurrying stopped and ran to the other side of the room to procure what Beta asked for.  
"What are you going to do with that?"  
She shook the can and held up Omega's helmet putting down a thick dripping symbol on the face plate. When she was finished, it looked like an oozing bloody omega character. She held up her masterpiece and smiled.  
"Really Beta, isn't he imposing enough?" He snorted and headed back to the lifts and punched in the number for the Mess Hall.  
She chuckled and looked the helmet dead on with pride. Out of her vision, she didn't see the flare of the green eyed monster taking over the Director.

 

~~~

 

The AI troupe came in late to the Mess Hall only to see no one in line for food, just the coffee machine where they all groaned and grunted at Niner to hurry up and finish filling up her thermos.  
     "Why are you taking so long!" South yelled up to the front of the line.  
     "I got a mission and wheels up in twenty, so you can back off before I cut those bangs of yours."  
At the mention of the hair in her eyes, she blew them up out of her face. "Go after mine, then you have to go for Carolina's too!"

Eyes half lidded with exhaustion, "No talky before coffee." Carolina shook her cup and groaned. With only three hours sleep, she was in no mood for the usual morning banter, especially with a Demonstration looming in a few hours. She leaned on York, softly tapping his head with the bottom of her empty cup groaning "Coooofffeeeeee."

Filling up his plate, Theta leaned into Sigma. "I though we were the zombies."  
     "Check your memories for coffee. The caffeine dependency causes deterioration in cognitive process and the longer the habit the more they need to consume the addictive substance." Delta said in a snappy fashion.

His introspection of their infatuation of the roasted bean caught South's attention. "Hey...you the new meat we have to beat down today?" Her smile faded when Omega got walked past to sit at the tables. "Jesus tap dancing Christ! Where did they find another Maine?"  
Hearing his name, Maine only grunted while his head stayed firmly planted on North's shoulder while he tried his damnedest to catch a few winks of sleep as they waited on the slow ass coffee machine to work.  
     "I'm guessing your mission was a success?" North joked.  
     "A ten hour mission that took twenty...yes...a bloody riveting success." Wyoming was rubbing his eyes almost on the verge of smacking his face to stay on his feet. Why they weren't in the front of the line because they were the most in need of the bitter brew was beyond him. "For Christ's sake Niner, get the lead out!"  
     "You think I want to be around you assholes this early?" She filled up the thermos and smacked the valve closed. "Done! You pains in the ass, I'll remember this the next time I'm flying you. No warnings on take off or descent. You don't like it? Take it up with my boss!"  
At her words, the devil appeared with Beta in tow. He cut to the front of the line to the groans of the Freelancers who waited impatiently. "Wheels up in twenty 479."  
     "Sir." She snickered and walked by the glaring group as she smacked her lips, humming about how good the coffee was and left with the Director.

Grabbing an apple from Theta's tray, Beta sat down with her crew.  
     "What took you so long- and the fuck happened to your eye!" Omega stood up angrily only to clinch his jaw at the sound of safety's flipping from the security detail by the wall. He felt the soft touch of Eta and Iota as they used their calming effect on him to make him sit back down.  
     "Temper tantrum. I'm okay and cleared for the Demo later. You assholes can stand down. He'll be a good boy today." She chewed slowly as his glare didn't lessen. "The Director took me to see the armor just now."

This got everyone's attention as the Freelancers began to slowly fill their table and not the usual one they congregated at in the back. She was worried about that. It is only natural to be curious of the new recruits even though they have lived on MoA longer than some of them.  
     "Do they look good?" Theta eyes were bright with excitement.  
     "They were perfect...except for Omega's." She licked the juices that dribbled down her wrist.  
     "Why am I not surprised? The fact that I'm getting a set is still shocking to me."  
     "Don't worry, I fixed it." She gave a half laugh.

Sitting down in front of him, Maine had three cups of coffee and enough food for a family of four on his tray. He grunted an acknowledgement as he sat down and downed the first cup. The others begin sitting down around him.  
     "So...we get a who's who of the newbies or we figure it out at 1100?" South rolled up her pancake and dipped it in her syrup.

Beta stood up, she considered herself the impromptu leader of their little gang, might as well be the face too. "I'm Beta. Theta, Iota, Omega, Eta, Delta and Sigma."  
     "Epsilon is still in the lab." Theta spoke up to the glaring of his team. "What...he is." He looked down as if shamed.

Sigma sighed as he started his meal. "Theta still has trouble with the word 'classified' it seems." His gray eyes narrowed to down the table.  
Shaking their heads Eta and Iota spoke up, "We know who you all are."  
Blinking one eye at a time to figure out how they did that, York just pointed with no diplomacy. "You two act like twins. Great, don't we have enough of those?"  
     "We are!" They cocked their heads in the same direction even though neither could see the other being separated by Omega's large frame.  
     "We are brothers and sisters in a way the Spartans are. They were created at the same time making them in a sense...twins."  
     "Created?" Washington was the last to sit earning a glare from the other end of table where Carolina sat.  
     "Rookie! You're late!"  
     "Well, it takes twenty minutes for you guys to get through the coffee line that I thought I could just sleep in."

The Alpha Team Captain breathed in deep and exhaled slowly to stem her anger. She could have used that extra twenty minutes of sleep. "Omega is it?"  
He looked over to the sound of his named used.  
     "When you beat his ass at the demo, leave me some to rip up later?" She hummed as she stood to take the last dreg from her coffee cup and walked over to the front of the newly formed line that moved to let her cut in to get another cup.  
     "What'd I do?" His voice cracked which made Eta and Iota giggle.  
Maine threw a strawberry at his head. "Bad mission. Got in only a few hours ago. No sleep."  
     "It was probably Wyoming's fault." CT grabbed the fruit as it bounced off of Wash's head and stuffed it in her mouth.  
     "Maine good sir! Flatulence at the table! How uncouth!" He looked around the table to the glaring agent. "My apologies old chap! It was just Connecticut. Why it sounds the identical and it is the same level as you arse." He tipped his cup back with an exaggerated lift of his pinky.

All Maine could do was lift his fork to his mouth, he was in no mood to keep them from killing each other. Omega tapped his tray to get his attention and then proceeded to put a fist over his heart.  
     "I know your pain brother."  
That earned him a scoff from Sigma. "I assure you; in all our fights, I have never described Delta as a bodily function."  
Beta got up and ruffled his hair, "Last I checked, a hemorrhoid is a bodily function."  
     "Hemorrhoids are not a bodily function, but a symptom caused by one. They are simply swelling of the veins around the lower rectum." Delta looked up as he finished to every Freelancer staring at him in stunned silence. Clearing his throat, he looked back down to his empty tray.  
Breaking the silence, South snorted "Don't worry, North's an itchy asshole too."  
     "And because you're twins, you probably feel it." York scooted over for Carolina who now sported a new mug of coffee and a muffin. She bit into it and made a face and looked up at York who just sighed. "Yes ma'am." He went to get a banana muffin and stopped to grab the packet of peanut butter while he was at it. Knowing her, she probably picked up the ketchup packet instead.  
     "York makes such a great seeing eye dog."  
     "Yes, but he is terrible at picking up after himself and setting off alarms."

He set the muffin down a little harder than necessary. "You need to get that surgery done. By next week, I'll be getting your coffee because you mixed up the decaf with two salts."  
She wrinkled her nose, "I'm not that bad. Plus, I'll be blind for three days. I'm scared they'll take the bandages off and I'll find that Wyoming painted my nails and South cut my hair."  
The two named agents grumbled that 'some things need to be done' and got up to leave. South tugged on her brother's ear who gave her a small nod as he finished his breakfast.  
     "Well, it was nice meeting you. We'll see you at 1100 in the training room." He gave a mock salute and followed his sister out of the Mess Hall. Carolina was last to leave as she licked the last bit of peanut butter from her finger. Beta hummed softly wanting so badly to connect but not knowing how. She was worried that Carolina would recognize her immediately and all hell would break loose. Maybe fortunately for her, the Captain had her father's vision problems and couldn't tell the difference between a lemon and banana muffin.

     "I like them!" Theta chirped as he stood up.  
     "You like everyone." Sigma raised his eyebrow at his brother.  
     "I don't like Gamma..."  
The lithe AI stood up with a mild glare. "Where is that bastard?"  
     "Probably pulled for all those awful knock knock jokes." Putting his hands on top the twin's heads, "Do I need to get a clean up crew for you two? All that drool, someone might slip and fall in it." He laughed as they punched his ribs while giving their most menacing growls. "C'mon kiddos. Let's try on that lovely armor Beta inspected for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on the Demonstration to be this chapter, but the Muse of Fluff thought it was better to let everyone get to know each other and then start killing people...she is evil and to not be crossed.


End file.
